


(You're) Having my baby

by merv606



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series), Karate Kid (Movies)
Genre: Breeding, By request (kind of), Lactation, M/M, Mpreg, Tender Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29568603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merv606/pseuds/merv606
Summary: Prompt:I want Daniel's alpha to worship the omega's over-sensitive body. Maybe at first Daniel is a bit shy or insecure about his naked pregnant figure, such as his fuller hips and his swollen chest (which occasionally leaks), and his partner wants to make him feel beautiful, attractive, glowing, desirable.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Terry Silver
Comments: 17
Kudos: 29





	(You're) Having my baby

**Author's Note:**

> And now, now is the day we venture into special hell.
> 
> *Buries head in hands* What Have I Done?!
> 
> This is written especially For E :)
> 
> Prompt on the kink meme:  
> Johnny/Daniel or Silver/Daniel, mpreg body worship (abo)  
> I want Daniel's alpha to worship the omega's over-sensitive body. Maybe at first Daniel is a bit shy or insecure about his naked pregnant figure, such as his fuller hips and his swollen chest (which occasionally leaks), and his partner wants to make him feel beautiful, attractive, glowing, desirable. All related kinks like lactation kink, breeding kink, tit-fucking and so on are a-ok. Slight preference for Silver/Daniel.
> 
> My google history now includes the size of a baby bump at the end of a third trimester, so there's that.
> 
> And lactation doesn't begin, normally, until the baby is born - thanks Google - but I figure we're already suspending belief here or let's say omegas are different. Take your pick.
> 
> Daniel is early 20’s  
> Terry is early 30’s

Terry looks down the table to Daniel's barely touched plate of food, frowning at his pregnant mate.

"Not hungry?" Terry had made sure the chef always had Daniel's favourites prepared in an attempt to goad his appetite. They were told it was normal for omegas in the first trimester, which Daniel is at the very end of now, to lose their appetite. 

Daniel has had the normal morning sickness, most days starting with him resting his head on the cool porcelain, Terry behind him rubbing his back, the alpha restless that he couldn't make his beloved omega feel any better. 

Other than that, Terry can't help but marvel at how well his tiny mate has taken to his pregnancy. He wishes he had bred him a lot sooner.

Daniel is one of the most beautiful creatures he has ever set his eyes on, but now he is something else - he glows with life, lit from within.

Only made more radiant as he's started to show in the last few weeks, slight swell to his normally smooth, flat stomach. 

He's carrying high, and the bump isn't that big yet, but it stills stands out on his slender frame. 

There's also extra flesh on his hips that wasn't there before that Terry longs to taste and suck bruises into, but Daniel has been rebuffing Terry's advances since he started showing. 

Terry has allowed it, hoping his normally sweet, little omega wasn't too achy or sore as his body embraced the changes forced upon it as the baby Terry put inside him grew, another thing they were warned about. 

When Daniel doesn't answer, Terry lays his fork down, asking, "what can I have the chef make for you?"

Daniel looks down at him. "It's fine Terry," and he rolls his shoulders back like he's working out a kink, shifting in his chair, and that's when Terry notices it. Two small wet patches right where his nipples would be. 

Daniel brings his hand up absently to rub at his chest and he must feel the wetness because before Terry can say anything, he's up and gone, their conversation forgotten.  


Terry follows him and hears a hiss of discomfort come from their bathroom, Terry stepping into the door frame.

Daniel has Terry's sweater on, having taken to wearing his Alpha's clothes as soon as Terry got him with child.

Daniel in Terry’s clothes is unbearable normally, drives him crazy with the need to claim, but Daniel in Terry’s clothes with this new roundness to his body is a whole other THING.  


Terry didn’t think he had this level of restraint until he saw the two wet patches appear where Daniel’s nipples were and didn't immediately rip his clothes off and take his pregnant mate on the table until he screamed in pleasure for his alpha.

The sweater swims on Daniel so it's easy for him to yank it down to expose his chest however, he has opted to pull it up, holding onto the bunched up material under his arms as he carefully prods his chest. 

His nipples are puffy and rosy red, white beading at the tips, Terry groaning softly at the sight which alerts Daniel to his presence, who, when he catches Terry's face in the mirror staring at his swollen chest, quickly drops the shirt, face blazing. 

And that won't do, Terry thinks.

"Don’t ever hide yourself from your alpha sweetheart. Or what your body is doing to provide for the baby I put inside you."

Daniel lets out a small whine.

"Shhh shhh shhhh, come here little one," he calms as he puts out his hand in offering to Daniel, who takes it readily. 

Terry leads him into their bedroom and sits him on the end of their bed, kneeling down in front of him.

"Is that what was bothering you?" Terry asks as he motions to the growing wet patches.

Daniel nods, miserable.

"When did they start leaking?" and Daniel turns his head but Terry makes him look at him. 

"Few days ago," he mumbles.

"Lie back and let me help," Terry says, softly.

"How?" he asks, curious. 

Terry smiles at him. "You'll see. Lie back," and Daniel obeys. 

Terry raises the sweater up Daniel's body slowly, revealing his stomach to him, his cock hardening further at the sight of the burgeoning curve to it.

He places both hands on either side, the heels of his palms resting above the now rounded hips, as his thumbs rubs the space between his hand and Daniel's belly button.

He leans down to kiss where his thumbs caressed, feeling the tightness of Daniel's belly against his lips.

And Terry can't help but remember the night it happened. When he got Daniel this way.  


He can still hear the begging in his ear.

"Please, pull out this time. I’m too full."  


Terry calming his overwhelmed omega.

"Shhh shhhh. This is what part of being bred is about baby. Taking your alphas cock and seed as he sees fit."  


"It's so much."

"Trust me, you can take it. You’re not nearly as full as you can be - of how full I’m going to make you."  


Daniel was whimpering and squirming on Terry's cock as Terry just kept coming and coming and coming, deep inside him, no choice but to take it.

Terry telling him he wasn't pulling out until Daniel was pregnant.  


Terry's brought back to the present by the feeling of his mate trembling under his broad hands.  


He continues kissing up, moving the sweater up to expose more of Daniel's lush body to his hungry eyes and lips, before reaching his nipples, puffy and wet, so much better now that they're close up.

Terry leans back to drink his fill, marveling at Daniel's now slightly plumper abdomen as he rests a hand on it.

"Every time I came in you, I wondered if that would be the one that put my baby inside you. It’s why I couldn't bare the thought of pulling out. Why I always had to come in you. I knew this could be the result." He rubs soothing circles on his now bloated belly. "Every time I filled you."  


Terry leans down now to lick around Daniel's nipple, hears a shuddery intake of breath, before closing his mouth around it.

The minute Terry starts to suck, he feels moisture hit his tongue, his groan competing with the soft sigh he hears come from Daniel, as the pressure abates with every pull of Terry's mouth at his full chest.

"That feel better?" Terry asks as he pulls back.

Daniel nods, in near tears at the instant relief.

"Oh sweetheart, you shouldn't have waited. I can always make you feel better. It's my job as your alpha."

As he puts his lips back to Daniel’s nipple, he brings a hand to roll the other between his fingers but Daniel lets out a hiss of pain.

"That hurt?" 

Shaky little nod.

"Feels better," Daniel starts then blushes, unable to say it.

"With my mouth?" Terry finishes as Daniel gives another small nod. 

Terry rubs the offended nipple, feather light, with his thumb to soothe. 

"So gorgeous," Terry breathes out, and the puff of air on the hardened nub makes a shiver wrack Daniel's slender frame. "And when they started leaking at dinner, God, it took everything in me not to put you on the table and take you, then and there."

Daniel starts moving his hips, squirming, and Terry can smell the slick as it runs out of his tiny mate, his own cock hard from enjoying the generosity of Daniel’s body, growing harder still at the scent of his arousal.

"Something else you need?" Terry asks, sneaking two fingers down to slot them between the omega's cheeks to rub at the slick entrance.

"Daniel," Terry groans, "you’re soaked."

Daniel's blush burns brighter.

"So beautiful like this," Terry continues, absolute adoration in his voice. "It’s a miracle I let you leave our bed."

Daniel's hand hits said bed, bunching the sheets between his fingers at the words. 

"Although, if I didn’t, people wouldn’t be able to see what I’ve done to you," Terry says, voice dripping with possession as he strokes a hand over the smooth curve of Daniel's belly.

Little mewls of pleasure come from his mate.

"One look and they know how good your alpha gives it to you. How good you are at taking it. How you spread your legs and let yourself be filled."

More slick flows out around Terry's fingers, which have not stopped rubbing Daniel's wet rim.

"Yeah? You like that idea too?! Everyone knowing how much you love it?! How you begged for it."

The gentleness of Terry’s tone, the reverence and fondness a direct contest to the filth spewing out.

"God, I want you so bad all the time. But now, now I want to bury myself inside you and never come out."

"Please," Daniel moans out.

"Do you have any idea how good you look? Stomach swollen with my child, your chest leaking. Do you know what it does to me? To see that? To know i'm responsible? God, Daniel."

The wetness is pouring out of Daniel, covering Terry's hand, dripping onto the sheets. 

"To know, despite that, you’re still not full enough. Are you? Shaking those hips," and Terry cups one hip, gently digging his fingers in, feeling the new suppleness where razor sharp bone used to be, " slick running out of you, trying to entice me to put my cock inside you."

"So why aren't you?" Daniel whines. 

"Oh sweetheart, I will. Maybe, from now on, when we're here in our bedroom, i'll keep you naked, so I can watch your body change and stomach grow as the baby gets bigger."

He spreads Daniel's legs before kneeling between them, pulling Daniel down so his ass is cradled in Terry's lap but keeping his back still on the bed.

Terry rubs lightly at both the nipples, spreading the wetness seeping out of them around until his chest is covered, until Daniel's hips are rolling with want against Terry’s body; before moving down, his large hands easily covering the expanse of Daniel’s bump, until they reach his hips.

"God, your hips now," and Terry groans, as he guides his cock inside the welcoming warmth of Daniel's ass, just popping the head inside. 

"So big," Daniel moans out as Terry slowly slides in the rest of the way, careful considering it's been a few weeks since he's been inside his much smaller mate.

His omega lets out a sound of pure sin as Terry's cock keeps plundering his hole, as he watches the moisture bead on Daniel's nipples, so tempting, his mouth watering.

Daniel’s body is easily accepting Terry’s considerable length now as he lazily moves it deep within him, before putting him fully in his lap.

He hoists Daniel up, sliding in that much deeper, and Daniels eyes roll up. Terry begins bouncing him on his lap, hands on those hips, not as sharp as they normally are under Terry's hands, and it makes him harder as he takes a nipple back into his mouth.

Pleasure is wracking his omega’s sensitive body and Daniel starts working his hips back and forward, breath hitching on tiny sobs.

"I thought you were gorgeous before. Now you’re perfection."

Daniel has his head on Terry’s shoulder, body moving with every nudge of Terry inside him, thrusts keep even and gentle so as to not be to jarring, already overwhelmed as Terry takes his pleasure from Daniel’s generous body, giving it back to him tenfold.

"Like being full? Of me? Everywhere? No part of you untouched by what i've done?"

Terry takes his hand off a hip to lay a hand on the alluring curve of his stomach to illustrate his point, staring at Daniel's still leaking chest.

"You’re going to take such good care of our baby," he says as he leans forward to give one final lick to his nipples - noticeably less puffy now than before Terry had started.

"Feel better now?!"

"Yes," muffled in to Terry's shoulder, Daniel hiding his face.

"Want to come now?!"

Terry feels the nod against his shoulder.

Terry reaches back down, gently caressing the bump as he does, moving further down to take him in one large hand, concentrating on rubbing the tip on each stroke up to the head of Daniel’s cock and Daniel comes, rolling his hips, whimpering.

"There you go," Terry coos as Daniel comes around Terry, hot and hard inside him, walls fluttering and hugging his cock even tighter, Terry falling suit shortly after, Daniel’s body a siren song for his release.

Daniel moans softly then, at the feeling of Terry releasing inside him, filing him up every more, everywhere feeling beyond swollen because of Terry, Terry, Terry.

"Nothing is more beautiful to me than you, especially like this. I may actually have to keep you like this," he warns, hands still resting proprietorially oh his curving abdomen, reaching down to feel around Daniel's entrance as he pulls out, only to start rubbing where he can feel himself dripping out of his mate's used hole, Daniel sighing. 

He arranges them until they're both comfortable, pulling up the blanket to their waist, so they don't rub against his pregnant omega's still tender chest.

They fall asleep with Terry spooning Daniel - his front passed tightly to his back, protective hand laid over the gentle swell of his belly.


End file.
